Finger Language
by Suninthemorning2
Summary: "'My heart hurts'. Translated from Finger Language..." Avery Stabler is Elliot's and Olivia's life and air. They live for her. But Avery also lives for them. So when Olivia disappears, how does Avery react? Not everyone understands hers and Elliot's Finger Language, she'll have to come out of the closet at some point... Suck at summaries, story is different than it seems... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my fellow Australians, Americans, Africans, Chinese, all of you! To the Americans out there, I as well as you honor the victims of 9/11 that fell. There was a session down here in Australia where I went to with my friend and family to go pray for the families and friends, and I would just like to say god bless you all.**

**Anyways, Information! **

**Pages of main characters:**

**Elliot: 35 Olivia:31 Avery: 2 **

**Description:**

**Elliot goes to work in the middle of the night, but when he leaves his house, it doesn't go with him. It still stands, goes on in the world, with Olivia and his baby girl inside. But who else can get inside? Rapists, robbers, murderers? **

**Okay, that's all you people! Enjoy. -Stella**

Avery Charlotte Marie Stabler was two years old. Two years of wonder bliss and incredible family that she just couldn't get enough of. Especially her father for some reason.

He seemed like the best daddy in the world. Kind, smart, handsome, a really cool job, and a really pretty room with lots of fun toys he provided for her at her house. Yep, it was the good life for Avery.

With her dirty blonde locks swinging from side to side as she shook her head, she played around in her dollhouse with large Barbie dolls- compared to her- and waited for her mother to come get her for dinner.

Avery loved her mother as well, she was beautiful, fun, loving, and smart. Like a princess. Avery always loved her mom because of her brown curly hair, Avery wanted hair like that. But she ended up with dirty blonde hair, but it was still a little wavy.

Her mother and her father were married for seven years. She knew, because her daddy told her the night before when he took his wife out for their anniversary dinner. Whatever that was. They were still a happy couple, even with her father being an SVU detective and her mother being a nurse at the hospital her father took victims to.

As Avery aimlessly dressed her Barbie's up like king and queen, her mother opened the door.

"Avery, come on. It's time for dinner, okay babe? Let's go wash up." Her mother smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

Avery looked up from her dolls and nodded up at Mrs. Stabler, gruffly getting to her feet. She trotted over to her mother and clutched her hand, letting her assist her down the hall.

On the way to the bathroom, she spotted him, Elliot. Daddy. Detective Stabler. She giggled and reached out for him.

"Pooh bear!" She squealed.

"Squishy." Elliot exclaimed, just not with as much excitement than she would ever have. She would always out excite him, with his age and job.

Avery dropped Olivia's hand and stood still for a quick second, then ran over to Elliot for him to pick her up.

"I didn't see'd you all day, Pooh Bear." Avery mumbled into his work shirt.

She smiled, the smooth silky fabric smelled like, Elliot. Like peppermint and something else she couldn't really put a finger on, something manly so his work friends wouldn't pick on him, Avery always thought.

"I know Ava, but hey, I'm here now." Elliot offered. And that was the greatest feeling ever, to be with his daughter and wife.

Avery nodded grimly and sighed happily. She took her nose off of Elliot shirt and giggled at him, running her fingers over his chest. Elliot payed close attention to the pattern he could feel being drawn on him.

That was their finger language. When words were in no use to them they would trace words or pictures onto each others bodies with just a bare finger.

Elliot smiled, she drew a heart and a smiley face right over what she still thought his heart sat, in the middle of his chest right in between his pectorals. He laughed and kissed Avery's fingers.

"Love ya too, Squishy. Now go with mommy, and wash up for dinner." Elliot set Avery down and patted her bottom, igniting her to squeal and run to her Olivia, her mommy, her Doctor Benson.

"Let's go, Mario." Olivia laughed. She loved all of the cute little nicknames Elliot and Olivia used on her.

Avery grabbed Olivia's hand and the two walked into the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

><p>After the night of feeding Avery and playing Barbies, watching a movie, and dress up all at the same time, the child finally fell asleep. Elliot had put her to bed around three hours ago, leaving him and Olivia awake.<p>

The two went to bed around two hours beforehand, but now Elliot was awaken the the shrill of his work phone. He groaned groggily, reaching over to the side to snatch up his phone off of the nightstand.

"Stabler." He answered laboriously.

"Don't sound so tired man, it's already three, everyone's up by now you lazy bitch." Fin, Elliot's partner, joked around.

"Ugh, where to?"

"Thirty second and West, fourth year old raped and beaten." Fin sighed, taking out the fun in everything.

"Alright... I'll be down there soon." Elliot promised.

He hung up the phone and set it back down on the nightstand, running a strong hand over his face. He really didn't want to leave again, leave his blooming family. He wanted to stay in bed forever with his wife and daughter, in his own little Wonderland. That way they would be together forever, wherever life took them.

Slowly, Elliot threw his legs onto the floor and hoisted himself up and started to walk across the room to his clothes drawer. Stealthily, not to wake Olivia, he pulled out a red silk dress shirt, one of his daughters favorite Mickey Mouse ties- oh, the things he did to please that girl of his- and some slacks along with underwear.

Even though he tried hard not to, his attempt to bear Olivia's sleeping hours failed miserably.

"Going to work?" She asked him with her eyes still closed.

Elliot to himself, no he wanted to say.

"Yeah, baby. Fin just called me in." Elliot said.

"Alright, well I love you. I'll probably see you when I get into work then." Olivia smiled as she heard Elliot walk over to her and felt his hot lips on the side of her mouth.

"I love you, see you soon." He whispered back to her.

And before she could say anything, he changed and kissed Avery goodbye, then went off to work...

* * *

><p>Even when you think everything you love and own is safe under lock and key in your own little box, you should always think twice. Do your have your wallet, your car keys, your drivers license. Elliot had all of those things with him at work, he had his valuables under lock and key. Except for two items, the most precious and takable items of all to him, Olivia and Avery.<p>

As they lay asleep in their New York home, unarmed and untrained, Elliot, the big bad daddy wolf, stayed at work, away from the jewels. But when big bad Elliot isn't there to save the day, what better time would there be to go find the hidden treasure inside the house?

There was a large white van outside. It wasn't going anywhere, it was just watching the house. Waiting to see if the father and husband of the gold would come back any time soon. So far it didn't look like it, but hey, he could be at the store.

Inside, Olivia and Avery still lay in bed asleep, unknown to the world around them. Olivia dreaming about Elliot and Avery sit down together as she bore a second child, and Avery dreaming about sugar plum fairies and cracker jacks dancing with Barney.

Back outside, the two men in the white van decided it was time to move. They both hopped out of the seats and shut the doors, looking around the neighborhood to see what house to attack. Who had the lights on, what house was bigger? The bigger houses usually belonged to the wealthier, more helpless, and prettier girls around the world.

Yes, they weren't looking to rob a house, they were looking to rob the house of it's owners. They looked around, there weren't many small houses around the neighborhood. They all looked wealthy, at least for that part of the town. The two big men decided on the house at the top of the road, a few doors down from where they stood.

Inside held the Benson/Stabler family.

Not known to them, Olivia was probably the perfect girl they were looking for, a tall but not too tall, brunette, long legged, sexy woman. Sure they were probably looking for someone around twenty two but around there it be hard to find someone either over six or under twenty nine, but, then again, Olivia could probably pass for her twenties.

"Hey, bud. House right there, at the top. Let's go." The lead man ordered huskily.

His partner in crime nodded and they both tiptoed over to the house at the top. It wasn't really hard to get, telling that the two men were masters at picking locks, from safes to the you found on the White House.

The door squeakily opened up for them, leaving full access to the house...

* * *

><p>A cold rag on her mouth woke Olivia. It stank, like chloroform . Her eyes shot open to see a tall dark haired man hovering over her with an evil grin on his face.<p>

"Morning, gorgeous. You know, you look really beautiful when you sleep. How 'bout you go back to sleep, babe. We'll wake you up when it's time." He said scornfully.

Olivia screamed into the rag and shot her hands everywhere in the air to try and get this man off of her. She kept telling herself not to breath, fight it. But what was the point? She'd sooner or later pass out, either from the chloroform or from lack of oxygen. Without thinking, Olivia took a big gulp of it into her lungs.

She immediately felt dizzy afterwards. The man chuckled and took the rag off of her face, and lifted the weak helpless Olivia into his arms. Off to the next room.

Olivia was still, just barely awake when they walked into her daughters room. She began to panic, but the only thing she could do in her weak state was whisper over and over, "Please not Avery, please!" The man kept on ignoring her.

Suddenly another one popped out behind them to grab Avery.

She was a small child, unable to do any damage on a big strong man. But still, when the taller man with less hair on his head picked Avery up out of her bed, something didn't feel right. These arms weren't her parents.

Yes, the arms were strong, muscular like her dad's, but the peppermint and Elliot scent didn't fill her nostrils when she attached her nose to his dark jean blazer. Sleepily, she mumbled, "Addy?" (Really daddy, but different with the thickness of sleep in her voice.)

The man snickered and shook his head toward his friend. Oh no, Olivia thought.

She was going to say something, but before the thought of words could hit her brain, she was out like a light. The lead man holding Olivia smiled and waved his partner over to the door, and out they went to the van.

Avery slowly opened her eyes at the bounce of her body going down the stairs. Something's was definitely not right if she were heading downstairs. That's when she saw the big scary man carrying her, not Elliot.

"Eeeeuuaaagh... Daddy!" She whined, reaching up to hit her way out of the mystery man's grasp. He slowly silenced her by placing a finger over his mouth.

"I'm your daddy's friend, now quit whining, you'll make things worse." The man ordered harshly.

What did this man think, that Avery was a fool? She was the daughter of a detective for god's sake. She started t whine louder, her cries actually turning into tears. The man looked over to his friend, unsure of what to do.

"Don't look at me man! We only need the mom leave the kid!" He whispered. They didn't have much time before neighbors would get suspicious. The man shrugged and covered Avery's mouth with his hand, running back up the stairs. He gently set her down at the top, and began running down to catch up to his lead.

He knew that Avery only knew how to climb down stairs holding on to the railing on the sides, which takes people forever to get to the bottom, so he was good with speed and locking the door again before she got outside with his friend and Olivia.

So Avery, lost and confused as to what to do, just sat at the top of the stairs, crying harder until she coughed herself to sleep...

* * *

><p>Avery woke up again, hours later. To the door knob turning. Uh oh, were those men coming back for her? Her head slowly bobbed up, her eyes puffy from sleep and leftover tears. She grabbed on to the side of the staircase, worriedly looking at the door.<p>

It opened up... To reveal Elliot. He had come home! Avery began to cry with worry and relief, reaching for Elliot desperately. He didn't even take a step into the house before he went into cop mode. He saw the scratch marks on the door from someone picking at it. And the sight of Avery crying hard and reaching for him frantically, it transformed him into beast mode.

He ran into the house and ran up the stairs just around fifteen feet away from the door. He picked up his daughter from the top, searching for any marks or blood on her. Doing the job that he had to do, he always instinctively look for signs of abuse, or even worse, rape.

"Ava, what's wrong? Avery, listen to me! Please stop crying, baby doll and tell me what's going on. Where's mommy?" Elliot pressured. He knew he was being harsh but this was a time of emergency.

"I- I- I don't know! Mommy was sleeping when dey took her." Avery cried into Elliot's neck.

Elliot was seeing blood red. He was going to kill something, who would do this to his babies? His actual baby, and his theoretical baby Liv?

"Who, sweetheart. Who took your mother?"

"Two tough guys. Dey um... Dey had to carry her. One guy took me too. He- he was stinky. And balding." Avery mumbled, going from crying to hiccuping.

She looked down to Elliot's chest. She didn't feel like talking at the moment, who would? She slowly lifted her finger to his chest, tracing over his Mickey Mouse tie a heart with a sad face. "My heart hurts", translated from their finger language...

* * *

><p><strong>It Be Rachael! Lol. Ok, this is probably the saddest story I will ever have to co-write... It makes me a little emotional though... For personal reasons. But, I writer writes with experience, so I'll get over it. I love writing with Stella, though. And I think this will probably be the best we've ever done, in my opinion. Ok, I've got to go and practice my trombone, bye Guyz! :):):) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm just super busy, just like everyone else. But, I've got another chapter! Short one, but better than nothing I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It only took a few hours to get to their distance with Olivia, being that it was early in the morning with no traffic and Olivia was still zonked by the chloroform in the car. They pulled up into a nice little cottage right outside of Manhattan, basically in the middle of nowhere.<p>

From the outside, it seemed to be a basic family center, where people would maybe come out during the vacation time and hang around. That's exactly what Olivia's captors wanted the world to think, that it was a normal little cottage.

Now, Olivia was being pulled out of the van and the leader of the two men picked her tiny frame up into his arms and carried her into the house. He was still surprised how quickly the chloroform worked on her, and how stiff she had gotten from it.

"Open the door." The leader ordered his friend.

The friend grumbled and retrieved the keys from his pocket, unlocking the lock on the door and opening it up for his leader to drag Olivia inside.

It was nice and roomy in the little place, good for a nice little quick fix these two men were looking for. The only thing they were looking for in Olivia was her body, the parts of her that each other couldn't provide.

They did this to women all over the world. Kidnapped them, took them to a nice abandoned house, apartment, cottage, condo, or anything like that where they could take advantage of their new stolen jewels, then sell the live footage for money, and lots of it.

Usually these two men targeted well known people. Not exactly famous, but respected and known for something. Like Elliot.

Elliot Stabler was an SVU detective. And at least in the state of New York, the longest running detective in that department. He was well known by many police officers for his courage and bravery, and especially his stubborn behavior. Elliot was a perfect next target for the men, and it didn't hurt that Olivia was in fact breathtakingly beautiful.

Olivia was around five foot eight, give or take a couple centimeters, with dark auburn hair that had a light bounce to it, ending around her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes fit just perfectly across her face with her pale pink lips, and had a cute childish button nose to cover it all off. A perfect beauty queen for their attack on New York City.

The leader set Olivia's fragile body down on the couch in the main room, letting her arms fold over her body. His sidekick decided that he let her sleep in long enough.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pot from off stove and going over to the sink to fill it with ice cold water. Once the pot was full, he carefully balanced it into the main room over by the couch again, and began to dump the cold liquid all over her body.

She jolted up from the coolness, swinging her arms frantically. She spurted a few times, trying to get the water away from her mouth, and curled her legs into a ball. When the water was gone, the sidekick threw the pot to the ground.

"Wow, she looks pretty good wet." The leader announced from the corner of the room where he stood watching.

"Yeah, morning sunshine. Have a nice nap?" Sidekick asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who the hell are you? Where's my daughter? Avery! AVERY!" Olivia frantically spat into the open air.

The sidekick unfolded his arms and quickly bent down to strike Olivia across her rosy red cheek. It shut her up quite nicely.

"The kids fine. I think. We didn't take her." He said gruffly.

"What about my husband? What did you do to him?" Olivia asked. She had every intention to find Elliot and get out of this freakfest.

"Again, sweetheart we didn't take him either. We just need you." The leader in the corner propped himself up, then swayed his way over to the soggy couch.

He stopped right in front of Olivia's face, hovering over her. He placed his hand over the top of her head and stroked her soft hair.

Olivia pushed him away and kind of squealed. It didn't make sense to her, but the feeling of his hand on her head made her heart warm up, even though her heart still with hatred for the men and the need for her daughter and husband.

Maybe that's why her body reacted kindly to his touch. Because back at home, Elliot lovingly smoothed back her hair the same way...

* * *

><p>"Daddy, is mommy back yet?" Avery asked, walking downstairs while rubbing her eyes.<p>

When Elliot first found Avery on the top of the steps a few hours ago when he first walked in, after she told her story she was exhausted, and sore. Who wouldn't be after sleeping on the stairs? Elliot had put her down for a nap a couple hours ago, then began immediately working on finding Olivia.

He called in his captain and his best friends Fin and Munch onto the case. His how was now a crime scene.

So when Avery walked over to the steps and saw a bunch of men in coats crouching down and taking pictures and taking things and putting them in bags, she got a little frightened. Her breath hitched lightly after she asked her question and she froze at the top of the staircase.

Elliot looked up the stairs to see Avery frozen on the steps and closed the conversation he was having with one of the CSU workers to bounce up the steps and over to Avery. He picked her up and gently placed her on his hip.

"No, squishy. She's not back yet, but I promise she will be soon." Elliot assured with a much needed sigh. He could only pray that he got his wife back, the love of his life.

Life just wouldn't be the same without her. Raising Avery on his own, having to explain to her later on down the road that her mum was abducted. Risking the fact that he might fall in love again, desperate to end his sorrow and grief.

No, don't think like that. It's too late to worry, he needed to work on finding her. While Avery was up anyways, actually right then would be a pretty good time to question her, see what she remembered.

"You know what, Rug Rat. How about you come down and help out me and poppy Don with seeing where mommy went? You can help us find clues." Elliot cooed.

Avery nodded slowly, rubbing her mouth to brush away the dry drool she began to feel on her face. Elliot laughed softly, his littlie was just like her mother. He turned his head to face the floor downstairs and called to Cragen,

"Poppy Don! We've got a helper."

Captain looked up the stairs to look at his little 'granddaughter'. She looked sleepy, like a little lizard. His little lizard, that's what he usually called her.

"Bring the lizard down." He waved his hand over his head to signal them down.

"What has she got to tell Poppy?" Cragen asked.

"What'cha got kiddy?" Detective Tutuola, or tummy Fin, asked her...

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this? Why me?!" Olivia asked the two men.<p>

They were walking around the room. No, pacing, like they had gotten in a bit of trouble and were looking for an excuse for something naughty they did. The leader, with big dark eyes and charcoal black hair, paced with his forefinger on his bottom lip, almost puckering up to kiss it.

"We want to use you for our latest experiment. It's totally safe, really. Neither Jared or I have any sort of STD's and it's not like your not familiar with the sensation of sex, with a child and all." The ruler said.

So that was the henchman's name, Jared. Jared looked like a Jared, come to think about it.

"Sex? You kidnapped me for sex?" Olivia scoffed, just wait 'till her husband heard about this. Though it was ironic. Olivia, wife of a sex crimes detective, gets kidnapped and raped. No, she wasn't even going to get close to being raped, she would make sure of it.

"Well rape really. I'm sure you're familiar with that too, aren't you Mrs. Stabler?" The leader spat at her, like a jab with a knife.

"How do you know my name? And how do you know what my husband does?" She questioned, expecting answers.

"Well, Elliot's kind of well known around your area. Wasn't hard sweets." Jared proclaimed.

Damn right Elliot was well known. He worked hard at what he did, he deserved the respect he was getting. But with that also comes friends, and with friends comes concern towards Elliot and his family, Olivia.

The concern leads to a search, and it leads everyone to Olivia. Right? Wrong. Dead wrong, Olivia knew better than to think like that. Things didn't work that way, you needed clues. Traces of evidence, marks and belongings. Did Olivia leave any of those behind? How could she if she were passed out in the back of a moving vehicle?

"When?" She finally spoke, referring to the tape. She night have enough time to trace Elliot to her.

"When what? When are we gonna do you? Well it's a bit too early now, and I'm really tired from the trip to New York. So I'm thinking sometime tomorrow. Gives you time to uh, freshen up too. There's some clothes in the bathroom. Makeup too, not like your pretty little face needs any though." Jared sniggered.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her head away from both of the sickening pigs. If they really thought they could get away with kidnapping her, Olivia Benson Stabler, then they had another thing coming...


End file.
